


饥渴症

by duohereshuibuxuku



Series: QG Parking [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duohereshuibuxuku/pseuds/duohereshuibuxuku
Series: QG Parking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571182
Kudos: 8





	饥渴症

大年初三的凌晨十二点半，视频里的黄明昊眼睛半闭，趴在枕头上昏昏欲睡，有一搭没一搭嘟囔着回应范丞丞。范丞丞知道黄明昊这两天拜年拜了一堆近的远的亲戚，他这边也是相同的情形，被几年见不到一次的各种亲戚家熊孩子围得团团转，身心疲惫。黄明昊抱怨笑了一整天笑得脸都僵了，范丞丞望着黄明昊委屈嘟起的嘴，心里有些撩火。

“我帮你揉揉。”

“拉倒吧，你上哪揉去。”

是啊，过年见了家人，见了长辈，见了叫不上名字的亲戚，却已经半个月没见到黄明昊了。范丞丞辗转反侧，脑子里全是黄明昊迷糊睡着的样子，心中的火越烧越旺，终于忍受不住煎熬订了飞温州的早班机。

初三不用拜年，范丞丞一大早连行李箱都没准备，直接背上包就往机场赶。到了机场才哈欠连天地给妈妈发微信说去找朋友玩两天。

先斩后奏，一往无前。范丞丞一面感慨冲动是魔鬼，一面期待黄明昊被吓到的表情。下了机，范丞丞站在空旷的候机大厅给黄明昊打电话。还没睡醒的黄明昊确实被吓到了，不是因为他的突袭，而是因为黄明昊人在杭州并不在温州。

“你要来怎么不早说我的哥！”

“想给你个惊喜来着……那我现在买飞杭州的机票。”

“这种短途哪来的飞机！带助理了吗？让他先给你找个酒店待着。”

“就我一人，我去找你。”

“你都这么大老远跑来了，最后这段还是我来吧。”

异地恋很煎熬。范丞丞试图努力缩短距离，其实他的恋人也一样。

范丞丞口罩下的嘴角压制不住上翘。

“好。我等你。”

尽管街道上到处张灯结彩，这个时间点路人与开门营业店家都颇为稀少。范丞丞漫无目的地闲逛，幻想儿童版黄明昊在这里生活会是什么情形。

吃了午饭听黄明昊说还要两个小时才到，范丞丞百无聊赖回酒店补觉。或许是早上起太早，范丞丞睡的很沉，被电话铃吵醒才知道黄明昊已经敲了老半天门。

“你怎么突然来了，也不提前说一声。阿姨回你了吗？怎么说的？你什么时候回去？我带了……唔……”

黄明昊带了一堆大包小包的食物，正念叨着给范丞丞看，被范丞丞压住后脑亟不可待地闯进口腔。

黄明昊像是知道范丞丞无处发泄狂热的思念，纵容着他粗暴的裹攫，甚至配合地卷起舌尖舔舐上颚。

范丞丞没有被小恋人的温柔安抚到，反而更加火烧火燎，左手抚摸黄明昊柔软的后颈，右手解开他的外套伸进去揉捏他翘挺的屁股。

肩膀被黄明昊越抓越紧，范丞丞知道黄明昊也开始动情，恶劣地把黄明昊按向自己，顶胯磨蹭。

“丞……”黄明昊推拒着后倾，在范丞丞汹涌的攻势下艰难发出单音节。

范丞丞听到黄明昊猫叫似的叫他名字，心里更是胀的厉害，努力克制着欲望，放开黄明昊的舌头退出来啃咬他的嘴唇。

黄明昊终于得以喘息，睁开有些湿润的眼睛，忿忿拍了范丞丞一掌。“疼啊，你是狗吗？都要被你咬破了。”

范丞丞笑起来，充满暗示性地隔着牛仔裤用手指顶进黄明昊股缝深处。“我不是你的小狼狗吗。”

黄明昊喘了一声，报复般咬上范丞丞的唇。“我看你是有狂犬病。”

范丞丞不甘示弱，重新卷起黄明昊的舌头吸吮起来。这回黄明昊可就不配合了，左躲右闪狂拍范丞丞后背。

“行了，我还要带你出去吃饭呢。”

“吃过了。现在只想吃你。”

黄明昊红着耳朵低下头。“……现在才三点，你这么远跑来，不想出去转转吗？”

范丞丞停下追逐，抬手揉了揉黄明昊的脸颊。“我是来给你揉脸的。”

隔着屏幕无法触碰到恋人，这种痛苦实在灼心。范丞丞逗猫一样摩挲黄明昊下巴的软肉，压下苦涩又渴望的心情。

“算了。我去洗个澡冷静一下。”

温热的水流淋头而下，依然无法浇灭范丞丞心中熊熊烈火。范丞丞叹气，他不想让黄明昊以为他奔赴千里只是为了上床，但异地太久，一见到黄明昊身体就不受控地渴求恋人每一寸皮肤。

想进入他，想填满他，想占有他，都源于太想念他。

听到敲门声，范丞丞勉强收回思绪望向钻进浴室的黄明昊。黄明昊没有看他，而是一件一件脱掉衣裤，光溜溜地挤到范丞丞身边。水流打湿黄明昊解开的苹果辫，使刘海垂落遮挡动人的双眸，沿着脸颊滑过范丞丞最喜欢亲吻的厚唇。

范丞丞很想克制自己，可黄明昊存在感极强的肉体实在是挑战他的自控能力。

“你进来干吗？”范丞丞咬牙，连带语气也显得凶恶。

黄明昊撩起碍事的刘海，抬头看了范丞丞一眼。“洗澡。”

“非要跟我一起洗吗？”

“我被你咬了。”

黄明昊捧住范丞丞下巴亲了一下。

“被你传染了狂犬病。”

指尖顺着范丞丞脖颈撩拨向下。

“所以需要洗澡冷静一下。”

最终范丞丞半勃起的性器被握进黄明昊高于体温的手心。

“是谁说要带我出去，现在却在玩火。”范丞丞揽过黄明昊的腰，凶狠地咬上他丰满的唇肉。

“我想了一下过年哪儿都不开门，出去也没什么好逛的。”黄明昊弯起嘴角，伸出舌尖舔舐范丞丞作恶的牙齿，“况且，我不想让你冷静。”

听到这话范丞丞热血瞬间涌上大脑，狠狠捏了黄明昊臀尖一把，惹得黄明昊哀声痛呼。

“敢这么撩我，你确定已经做好准备了？”

黄明昊没有回答，而是在花洒下与范丞丞额头相抵，眼帘半垂，亲昵地磨蹭范丞丞鼻尖。

范丞丞立刻毫无立场地化作轻飘飘一团气泡，放松禁锢黄明昊腰际的力度，与黄明昊缠绵拥吻，不断爱抚黄明昊被捏红的臀肉。

黄明昊是个能用自身温柔把别人也变温柔的人。范丞丞不想与别人分享这份温柔，却又为别人能了解到黄明昊这份温柔而得意。矛盾复杂的感情最终变成对黄明昊的无尽欲望，融入每一次眼神交汇，每一次肢体接触，每一次抵死纠缠。

下半身的快感逐渐积累起来，范丞丞打断黄明昊的diy服务，让他转过身撑着墙，从背后进入他的身体。

很久没做了，黄明昊的后穴变得紧致而生涩。范丞丞俯身亲吻他肩胛骨上的纹身，握住他羞怯半挺的性器抚慰起来。

“疼吗？”

“还好……不过有水进去了，感觉有点奇怪。”

范丞丞关掉花洒。没了水声的遮掩，两人的喘息忽然变得明显。范丞丞缓慢抽插，顶到黄明昊敏感点，惹得黄明昊下意识呻吟出声，很快又被他捂嘴忍住声响。

“不好意思了？”

“没……”

“那你挡什么。”范丞丞扯下黄明昊的手，发现他又咬住下唇压抑呻吟。

“你不让我咬，自己倒舍得咬这么狠。”范丞丞捏住黄明昊两腮，“你什么叫声我没听过，害羞啥。”

“我才没……嗯啊……”黄明昊颤栗着惊喘一声，“是、是有回音……”

“有回音不是更好？让我听听你的混响版叫床。”

范丞丞加快活塞运动，每一次都狠狠顶到黄明昊敏感点。黄明昊受到接连刺激，想忍耐呻吟也忍不住，发出暧昧的娇哼，果然在整个浴室回响，显得格外色情。

范丞丞原本只是调戏黄明昊，没想到自己会被小恋人叫得气血上涌，又被他不断收缩的肠肉刺激，提前交了货。黄明昊受内射外撸前后夹击，也很快射出来，软着腰站立不稳倒进范丞丞怀里。

范丞丞圈住黄明昊亲昵了一阵，拽过浴巾将他裹进去，一把捞起来抱到床上。

“你过年吃了多少，怎么又变沉了。”

“瞎说，我才没重。”

“重了，小猪。”

“没重！你才是猪！”

“你说今年是不是你本命年，嗯？黄小猪。”

黄明昊气恼地咬唇，抬手作势要锤范丞丞。范丞丞包住黄明昊肉乎乎的手拉进怀里，俯身亲吻黄明昊鼻尖。

“你就是我的小猪。”

黄明昊被吻到脸颊泛红，刘海掩盖下的眼眸闪着细碎柔软的光。

“我不是小猪……”黄明昊勾住范丞丞脖子温声细语，“不过我是你的。”

范丞丞经过性事刚泄下去的火一下子又燃烧起来，低头啃咬黄明昊喉结，在脖颈处狠狠吸出好几个吻痕，黄明昊从浴巾下伸出修长的小腿去磨蹭范丞丞膝盖，范丞丞起身正要将他不听话的小腿架起来，结果被黄明昊的喷嚏打断。

“呃，可能是我妈念叨我了。”黄明昊吸吸鼻子说。

范丞丞忍了忍，吻在黄明昊脸上，把他裹进被子，去浴室翻出吹风机。黄明昊窝在被子里乖巧地任由范丞丞给他吹头发，像个冬眠被叫醒的松鼠露出无辜受难的眼神，范丞丞忍不住凑上去又亲了一口。

半个多月没见，黄明昊头发似乎长长许多，尤其额前刘海吹干之后完全挡住眼睛，让范丞丞无法看到里面令自己心动的眼眸很是不爽，用手抓出一个标准的五五分使劲向两边吹，越吹越搞笑。范丞丞左右欣赏了一下，笑到全身颤抖，黄明昊这才后知后觉用手机摄像头看到范丞丞的杰作，忿忿爬起来去掐范丞丞。范丞丞扔开吹风机抵挡黄明昊的攻击，两个人扭打成一团。

范丞丞平时就喜欢这么跟黄明昊闹着玩，也不会让着全凭蛮力稳固地位，不过这次黄明昊的中分实在太搞笑，害得范丞丞笑到气力不济被黄明昊翻身压倒。黄明昊难得占上风，得意洋洋冲范丞丞挤眉弄眼。范丞丞见小恋人高兴，也就由他拿吹风机报复自己的发型。

黄tony做好发型看起来很满意，去找手机拍照。范丞丞看他撅着屁股在身边爬来爬去，浴巾下白皙的大腿时隐时现，上面还隐约可见范丞丞捏出的粉色痕迹，体内又开始燥热起火，随手捋了捋头发。黄明昊终于找到手机，回头却呆住没了动作。范丞丞被瞪得莫名其妙，问他怎么了。

“你破坏我做的造型！”

黄明昊扑过来咬范丞丞耳垂。范丞丞接住黄明昊，与他磨蹭脸颊。“你做了什么惊世造型，我碰一下就破坏了？”

黄明昊没说话，抬眼看向范丞丞，看了一会儿红着耳朵把头埋进范丞丞颈窝。范丞丞不清楚黄明昊怎么突然害羞起来，只觉得黄明昊太过可爱撩人，甜腻地啄吻那滚烫耳尖，语气也不自觉温柔下来。

“怎么了？”

“没怎么。”黄明昊软绵绵回答。

范丞丞感到脖颈深处黄明昊的温热吐息，热液也往下半身流，有些难耐将黄明昊搂得更紧。

“告诉我呗，嗯？”

太过贴近的距离使两人气息相交，空气灼热氧气稀薄。黄明昊小声嗫嚅了一句，范丞丞没听清，哄着他再说一遍。

“我说你很烦，随便撩头发都有点帅。”黄明昊赌气似的大声说，说完又赶紧补充，“就一点。一点点而已。”

范丞丞终于压不住邪火，抬起黄明昊下巴深深亲吻他，无论怎样攫取他的气味都无法感到满足。

“你可真会。”范丞丞拨开黄明昊眼前刘海，饱含渴望地望进他眼里，“你赢了。”

黄明昊眼神懵懂不明所以，却在对上范丞丞时不自觉弯起唇角笑。范丞丞已然烽火燎原，迫不及待扒开浴巾，沿着黄明昊锁骨亲吻到胸口，含住他娇小的乳头厮磨吸吮。黄明昊娇哼一声，胸部起伏加快。范丞丞故意嘬咬出声，使得黄明昊更加难耐，曲起膝盖夹紧范丞丞下身。

范丞丞顺着黄明昊膝盖向上摸去。黄明昊受快感折磨，大腿肌肉紧绷，在范丞丞掌心之下微微颤栗。范丞丞放开黄明昊肿胀挺立的乳头，俯下身亲吻他大腿内侧，吮出一串红痕，再用手指摩挲爱抚。

“不要了……”黄明昊伸手拉住范丞丞，脸上一片晕红。

范丞丞知道黄明昊大腿很敏感，现在受不了了想讨饶。不过范丞丞可没有收手的打算，弹了一下浴巾内黄明昊瑟瑟顶起的性器，戏谑地抬头看他。

“你的小宝贝儿好像可不这么想。”

黄明昊呜咽一声，挡住自己被欺负的分身。小恋人表情委屈，眼角泛红，嘴巴撅起，楚楚可怜又妩媚撩人，范丞丞胸腔里的野兽在咆哮，推倒黄明昊狠狠侵入他口中攻城略地。

“是谁的爪子不老实，不经过我同意就摸你的腿？”范丞丞啃噬黄明昊嘴唇，落下粗重喘息。

黄明昊被问的一脸迷茫。“没有啊？没人摸过我。”

“在巴黎的时候。”

“在巴黎也没有啊？你胡说什么。”

“是谁穿那么暴露的裤子，还当着记者的面摸你的腿？”

黄明昊恍然，搂住范丞丞脖子讨好般蹭他脸颊。“我不是之前就说过了，不是我想穿，是品牌方非要我穿这件嘛。冻都冻死了。”

“那你就扯的更大摸来摸去勾引别人？”范丞丞抓住黄明昊大腿，狠狠捏了一下。

“嗷！我哪有！”黄明昊痛叫一声，满眼冤枉。

“你只能勾引我。”范丞丞在黄明昊唇上又咬了一口，起身俯视黄明昊满是爱痕的身体，“来吧。”

黄明昊撇嘴，仿佛预料到范丞丞会来这套，没好气地抬起小腿搭到范丞丞肩膀上。“行了吧？”

“你对着镜头可没这么敷衍。”

黄明昊一脸不情愿，手却是听话地抚上自己膝盖揉了揉，又拍了一下。“可以了吗？”

“勾引我让你这么委屈？”

范丞丞抓住黄明昊的手一起抚上他笔直的小腿，色情地一路摸到大腿根，指尖刻意似有似无地碰触，惹得黄明昊呼吸迅速急促起来。“应该这样，学会了吗？”

“我干嘛要学这个……”黄明昊扭过头掩饰情动的感觉。

“为了让你记住，”范丞丞俯身亲吻黄明昊大腿根部的软肉，“你只能勾引我。”

“以后你每次穿破洞裤都会记起我是怎么教你的。”

黄明昊挺立的性器被范丞丞隔着浴巾揉搓，粗糙质感引发的剧烈快感几乎要将黄明昊逼出眼泪。

“而你又是怎么被我摸到高潮的。”

范丞丞从黄明昊会阴舔舐到囊袋，最后捏住他不断溢出液体的顶端，在囊袋轻轻咬噬。黄明昊哀叫一声，颤抖着身体射出来彻底打湿浴巾。精液顺着浴巾流下，黏黏糊糊地流向瑟缩紧闭的后穴。

“丞丞……”

高潮后的黄明昊像搁浅陆地的小金鱼，无助又脆弱地呼唤范丞丞。范丞丞将乏力的黄明昊抱进怀里，亲亲额头，又亲亲眼睛。黄明昊闭眼靠在范丞丞肩头，没想到范丞丞就着精液摸了摸穴口褶皱，直接伸出食指探了进去，不由得抓紧范丞丞，紧缩后穴。

“等一下，我……唔唔……”

范丞丞及时把黄明昊拒绝的话用舌头堵回去，又探进去一指。刚经历过一次性事，虽然黄明昊穴口紧闭，穴道内却软软蠕动着欢迎入侵者。范丞丞目标明确，摸到黄明昊敏感点搔弄撩拨。黄明昊被范丞丞用吻堵着，只能发出呜呜的闷哼，听起来可怜巴巴。范丞丞怜惜小恋人，捞过枕头垫在黄明昊腰下，扶住性器一插到底，在黄明昊耳边发出满意的喘息。

黄明昊啊了一声，眼睛立刻湿润起来。范丞丞缓过被肠肉包裹的极致快感，低头吻掉黄明昊眼角溢出的泪。有点咸涩，又甜蜜入骨。

“扎斯汀。”

黄明昊勉强睁开眼睛，带着软糯鼻音回应。“丞丞。”

“有没有想我？”范丞丞来回摩挲黄明昊被吻到肿起的双唇。

黄明昊没有回答，只是盯着范丞丞看。范丞丞看得出黄明昊眼中满是依恋，叹息着亲吻他的眼睛。

“我太想你了。想你却碰不到你，我快变成气球爆炸了。”

黄明昊搂住范丞丞脖颈，歪头得意地笑。黄明昊笑起来特别显幼，范丞丞忽然萌生诱拐未成年的罪恶感。

既罪恶，又刺激。

范丞丞开始缓缓律动，紧致的包裹推动范丞丞一波又一波的快感。黄明昊不愧是南方小孩，皮肤细致滑腻，范丞丞因此变得喜欢抚摸黄明昊身体每个部分。喜欢摸他修长的脖颈，喜欢摸他蜿蜒的锁骨，喜欢摸他起伏的胸口，喜欢摸他小巧的乳头，喜欢摸他柔软的腰腹，喜欢摸他青涩的性器，喜欢摸他饱满的翘臀，喜欢摸他纤细的双腿，喜欢摸他圆润的脚趾。

黄明昊被从头到脚摸了个遍，分身又颤颤巍巍挺起来，分泌的液体也变得稀薄。范丞丞撸动黄明昊的小宝贝，享受黄明昊穴道应激收缩带来的快感。黄明昊无力挣扎，胸口随着范丞丞的抽插剧烈起伏，小腿下意识环在范丞丞腰上，似痛苦似欢愉的呻吟不知是希望范丞丞轻一点还是更重些。

“丞……丞、丞……”

黄明昊眼睛又泛起泪光，后穴频繁的收缩让范丞丞知道黄明昊快到高潮了，俯身亲吻他的耳朵。

“我也、也想你……你来找我，呜嗯……我太开心，没法、没法冷静，也不要你冷静，嗯啊……”

黄明昊被范丞丞顶弄，话语变得支离破碎，一面断断续续地倾诉，一面紧紧蜷起脚尖颤栗着射精。

范丞丞心脏抽痛说不出话，抱起黄明昊不断亲吻他滑落脸庞的泪水，而黄明昊却因为坐姿深深吞下范丞丞的性器，哽咽着绷紧身体。

黄明昊的喘息，黄明昊的呻吟，黄明昊对他笑，黄明昊为他落泪，黄明昊紧致的包裹，黄明昊颤栗着说想念。

范丞丞思绪变得混乱不堪。黄明昊高潮后的肠肉痉挛着紧紧吸附住范丞丞的性器，快感和无尽爱恋情绪交织在一起，令范丞丞只剩本能在黄明昊体内凶狠抽插。

想占有他。然而明明已经占有了他，为什么还是感觉不满足？

范丞丞攀上高潮，大脑彻底陷入一片空白，阴茎抽动着将精液一股一股射进黄明昊穴道深处。黄明昊被迫进入干高潮，全身痉挛好半天才恢复松弛，软绵绵地伏到范丞丞肩膀啜泣。

经过激烈的性事，汗水使两人的皮肤都变得黏腻不堪。范丞丞毫不在意，紧紧搂住黄明昊，低头在他颈侧汲取他的气息。黄明昊缓过劲来擦掉眼泪，使劲推搡范丞丞。

“你真的是狗呀，老闻我干什么。”

黄明昊根本没什么劲，推搡在范丞丞看来更像是在调情，抓过他的手亲了一下，与他十指相扣。

两个人又磨蹭着腻歪了一会儿才去浴室清理身体。黄明昊明显累了，躺到床上跟范丞丞聊着聊着便没了声响。昨晚还只能通过视频看到黄明昊的睡颜，现在人就在身边，范丞丞反倒觉得不真实起来。

闭上的眼不真实，嘟起的嘴不真实，彼此交握的手不真实。

只有自己不知满足的渴望是真的，一下一下叩击在心上，诉说着对酣睡之人的眷恋。


End file.
